


Prescription

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Prowl Week 2020 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Chronic Illness, Ficlet, Gen, Medicinal Drug Use, Mentioned Drug Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Ratchet's got something that will help.
Series: Prowl Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709983
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Prescription

**Author's Note:**

> Prowl Week 2020  
Day 2: High
> 
> Happy 4/20 everyone! I made up Space Weed for this. Lode is a naturally, somewhat weakly electromagnetic mineral that occurs only on Cybertron and cyberformed planets. When it comes into contact with Cybertronian systems, it interacts with circuitry to create a mellow high.
> 
> Also, I found out via research that Beachcomber canonically goes through Space Crystal Meth like candy, which is briefly mentioned below and the reason for the Drug Abuse tag.
> 
> Also, I live in Washington so I don't have Prowl's issues with weed, I'm most definitely on Ratchet's side, but I have decided that the tri-cities (Praxus, Triaxus, and Perihex) are Space Idaho, where literally everything is illegal.

"I'm prescribing you lode," Ratchet said bluntly.

Prowl nearly crashed in shock. "I beg your pardon?"

Ratchet flashed him an unamused glare, as unwilling to suffer fools as ever. "Look, I know it was illegal even for medicinal uses in the tri-cities, but the benefits to your health far outweigh any costs to your image. You need help. Your spark-frame rejection isn't getting better. The supplements you've been on for the last million years have finally stopped the microfractures from spreading, but recent scans also show they're not healing. You've got to be in pain all the time, not to mention everything going on in your processor."

"It's manageable."

"Is it?" Ratchet asked. He crossed the room to fish out a large packet of rust sticks - LODE emblazoned across the front in neon blue bubble letters - and pressed it into Prowl's hand. "Lode is proven to numb pain and occasionally stimulate self-repair centers. I can forward you the studies if you want. Just try it. One rust stick two times a week or as needed. The first time, make an appointment with a medical professional or have someone else who knows what they're doing - not Beachcomber - supervise in case of a bad reaction."

Prowl frowned down at his hand. "I still haven't figured out who his crysmag dealer on Earth is," he muttered, half to himself.

Ratchet sighed. "Please, Prowl. This is the best I can do right now. It was legal even for recreational uses in almost every city on Cybertron by the time the war broke out. Don't make yourself suffer just because of some stupid law that should've been repealed when the rest of the planet did it."

Prowl sighed. His fingers closed around the packet. "I will try it."


End file.
